The Water Bender Peasant
by Jet's-GirlFriend
Summary: Jet and his Freedom Fighters are doing their usual. Beat up fire benders, steal from fire benders, and just do anything to tick them off. But when Jet rescues a water bender with a dark past, will it put him in danger?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my fan fic. Please be kind. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR (but i wish i did)**

* * *

Prologue

The girl screamed as she watched them drag the woman out of the hut and throw her into the snow. In a ready stance, the soldier grinned and shot flames from his fists as he heard the agony of screams and cries pour out of the village like a waterfall.

The young six-year-old water bender freed herself from the tight grip of the two soldiers and rushed over to the woman's bloody, burned corpse. The last thing she said to the girl was "Be strong! I will always live in your heart!" She had screamed as the fire grazed her skin and she had given the girl one last look goodbye.

She knelt beside the woman and wept into her shoulders, not caring that she was now drenched in blood. _Why? _She thought. _Why did it have to be her! _The pain ate through the girl from the inside out.

She looked up and shot water at the man who killed the woman. He looked back with a fire in his eyes. It was an unforgiving look, the most horrifying look that the girl had ever seen. He brought up his foot and kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying backwards. She got up and ran toward him running faster than she ever thought possible and shot five strings of water into his face. He lunged his hand out toward her and grabbed her neck.

The tribe looked away in terror as the poor defenseless girl turned from red, to purple. She gasped for breath and shot water at the soldier and he dropped her yelling horrible things at her. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and taken away, far from the tribe, away from the pain and death. All she could do was watch the woman's body fade away as she was dragged helplessly by her brother and father to the nearest forest to hide. It was too late…. She was gone…She would never see her mother again.


	2. Chapter 1:Help from the Freedom Fighters

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR...GRRR Chapter 1

Help from the Freedom Finders

A water whip shot at the man/s face and he turned to the side, the stinging pain biting at his cheek. Another came from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"That was a mistake," he shot fire from his foot at the girl. She winced in pain and looked up to see him inches away from her.

Long shot looked down from the trees as the soldier tackled the water bender to the ground. The archer reached back looking for an arrow, but to his astonishment, he found none. Rushing through the trees, he came upon a large tree house and ran to the room his rebel leader was in.

"Jet! You have to help! There's a girl down at the cliff fighting a fire bender…. I uh…" he gulped, "I think he's trying to…. Well rape her…"

"What!" Jet turned around in shock, "why didn't you do anything!"

"I'm sorry! I was out of arrows!"

"Come on! Get Pipsqueak and the Duke….. Be down there as soon as possible! There may be more than one fire bender so I might need help!" Long Shot nodded.

"Yes!... SIR!" he ran out and Jet grabbed his twin tiger swords then leapt through the trees until he reached the girl and the soldier. He was on top of her and proceeded to rip at her clothes. The girl tried to summon a water whip but was unsuccessful, for the man had her hands in a tight grip and was burning them. Out of nowhere, a teen jumped out of the trees and kicked the soldier off of her. The soldier was in shock as he tried to get up, but a pointy boot lunged at his abdomen, throwing him back even harder. He looked up slowly to find twin tiger swords at his thought.

"You're disgusting!" Jet spat at the man and kneed his ribs. The soldier moaned in pain as he laid on his back.

"You fire nation scum! If you ever touch one more hair on her head, I swear, I WILL kill you." The man looked at first like he was going to fight back, but Pipsqueak, the Duke and Long Shot landed behind Jet. The soldier's eyes widened in fear, especially at the sight of Pipsqueak, and he burst into a sprint in the opposite direction. All chuckled, except for Jet. He had completely forgotten about the girl.

She laid on her side and moaned as Jet rushed to her side. He helped lean her forward so she was sitting up.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" he asked.

"Well I'm just as good as anyone can be after almost being raped…." Jet smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"C'mon you guys! We'd better get back to the tree house before and more fire benders get up here."

"The tree house?" The girl said in disbelief.

"You'll believe it when you see it," Jet said and smiled.

A/N: sorry these are all so short but yeah... what can i say... REVIEW! OR DIE! Naw i actually don't care if you do or don't 


	3. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN AVATAR... YADA YADA YA 

Chapter 2

A Warm Welcome

"Can you stand up alright?" Jet said, slowly setting her down as they reached the tree house. She stood up, wobbled a little and found her balance.

"Uh… Yeah," she hesitated a bit, "So where is this tree house?" she looked up and a thin rope shot down.

"Here," Jet held out his hand, "it's not the easiest to hang onto." She allowed him to grab her waist and they shot up into the air. Once they reached the landing, she held her head in pain.

"Oh… My head!" She moaned and almost fell over. Jet caught her and said:

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

" No no. It's not that. That pervert hit me on the back of the head," she brought her hand back and looked at it. It was covered in blood.

"Aw man!" she moaned. Jet examined the wound and was just as shocked.

"Woooa…" his eyes widened.

"I think I'm gonna heave," She wobbled around a little and her vision blurred and then total blackness.

When the girl awoke, five children from 7-9 years of age surrounded her.

"She's awake! She's awake!" one of them exclaimed. Jet walked through the doorway.

"So, I guess you're feeling better?" he smiled.

"Yeah… Sorry about that…." She blushed.

"No problem. I think you monsters should wait outside and give our guest some room for now, ok?" they all giggled and tripped their way out of the room.

"They're adorable… Are they your family?" the girl asked.

"Well, they are now. Kinds from all over come here when they have nowhere else to go. Me and the older guys take care of them." He explained. Jet sat on the bed next to her and pulled some bandages from his pocket.

"He really burned your hands. Geeze," they both looked at her blistering hands, "Can I…"

"Oh… Yeah sure," she held out her hands and he began to wrap them. After a short pause, Jet said:

"I still don't know your name…" he looked up and smiled. Both teens blushed

"Kohana… Well actually it's my middle name…" she looked back down at her hands, letting her long reddish-brown braid fall over her shoulder.

"Well what your first name?" Jet asked.

"…Kasui…"

"It's beautiful. Why do you go by your middle name?"

"Thanks. It's kinda a long story… My name just… It brings back bad memories," Kohana realized that Jet probably didn't want her to have to explain the whole thing if it brought back memories, so he stayed quiet.

"Well, I'm Jet," they sat in silence until Jet finished bandaging her hands.

"So…. Do you want to meet everybody?" He finally broke the silence.

"Uh… Sure, sounds good," they both got up and left the room.

A/N: Sorry, still pretty short.. the chapters may get longer in the future but i will make no promises k hope ya like it NOW LET ME SEE YOUR GRILLz! 


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3

Memories

Jet took Kohana to the dining area before dinner and introduced her to everyone. Soon afterwards, everybody sat down and began choking down their food in desperate attempts to rid their hunger. Kohana looked at her plate and then down into her hands.

"Is something wrong," She looked up to find Jet's eyes on her.

"No… I'm not very hungry," she tried to give him a small smile. Jet still looked at her, concerned.

"I think it's something more than that," he edged her on, getting her to feel more comfortable around him and the others.

"I guess I'm just thinking," he could see the melancholy in her eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"So… Uh… Kohana and Kasui…" he tried desperately to think of something. He hated seeing people sad like that, "they're both beautiful names… Do either of them mean anything?" he casually grabbed an apple. She giggled a little, for she had been asked this question many times.

"Well, Kohana means little flower," she seemed a bit more happy, "Kasui…" the color drained from her face… (WHOOOHOO! Flashback!)

"Kasui," her mother screamed, "You need to get out of here! Run, before it's too late!"

"Mommy. No!" tears streamed down the six year olds face, "I'm not leaving you!"

Two Years Later

"Hurry! Get behind the bushes," Kasui's brother shoved her into the brush and ran after their father. A man came up from behind.

"You alright missy?" she began to cry, "Are you all alone?" Kasui nodded silently. The man grinned and dragged her by her feet to a camp of fire benders.

"Boss! I found 'er!" he threw the girl in front of a soldier.

"Ah, Kasui," he smiled down on her in a maniacal way, "that was your mothers name, wasn't it?" she glared up at him

"Don't you ever talk about my mother!" she tried to yell it but it came out as a whimper. He bent down on his knees next to her and whispered in her ear:

"Your name is now your enemy… Your name now means…"

"Death," Kohana whispered.

"What?" Jet said in surprise

"Uh… Kasui… It means stream… My parents almost named me Mizu, which is water, but I guess they thought that stream fit me better…" she finished.

They sat in silence until dinner ended.

Jet and Kohana walked around the tree house when Jet said:

"You just froze," he looked down at his feet as they continued to walk

"Huh?" she looked up at him confused.

"When I asked you about your name. You said that Kohana meant little flower. They when you said Kasui, you just sorta… Froze," he looked even more concerned now. She couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It was my mother's name. A fire bender killed her in front of our whole village. I was only six," she blushed in utter embarrassment for crying in front of him.

"It's okay to cry," he said as if he could read her mind, "the fire nation killed my parents when I was eight," they looked at each other and smiled. They had a lot in common. They both had lost people that they loved and they were burning from the inside out with hatred and revenge toward the fire nation.

"Jet," Kohana finally said after a few more minutes of walking.

"Mm hmm?" he replied.

"Smellerbee was telling me how you guys attack fire nation camps about every day," he laughed, "what would you say if I could help you?" Jet stopped.

"How?" she had caught his interest. She grinned and said:

"I know a big weakness of the fire nation," he smiled

"Oh really? And what's that?" out of nowhere, something hit him on the back of the head. He turned around and saw a puddle at his feet. He looked back at Kohana

"Water…"

**A/N: yea man.. how cool was that chapter? …… not too great I know… but they're getting better. YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…. Or do I?**


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**A/N: Yeah still kinda short. But hey, I could take some suggestions you know! hmm yeah**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old, I don't own Avatar... But I am plotting by evil overthrow... I WILL OWN AVATAR**

**MWA HA HA HA huh... cough...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Secrets

Kohana woke up early in the morning and stretched. She walked onto the bridge outside the room she was staying in and watched the sunrise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jet walked up beside her.

"Yeah. Haven't seen a sunrise like this in a while. Haven't really gotten to see the sunrise at all for the past six years…" she realized she had said too much when she caught Jet's eyes on her, looking at her in disbelief.

"Uhh…" she looked at him like she hadn't said anything, "So when do we get to stars getting revenge on the fire nation?" she smiled.

"Now," he grabbed her arm and they leapt through the trees until they reached a small group of fire nation soldiers around a fire.

"Watch and learn," Jet prepared himself to jump, but was stopped by Kohana.

"I've waited a very long time to get back at these guys. May I?"

"Uhh…Sure…" he looked surprised.

Kohana jumped to the ground and put out the fire with a splash of water, attracting the attention of the soldiers. They stood up and shot fire at her in every direction, but to their surprise, she blocked each one with either a water ball or a shield of water. She ran towards them, shooting water all at the same time. When she was close enough to them, she began to wrap the water around them in a sphere and froze it (as seen in episode 20 when Katara freezes Zuko… Just a reminder so you can picture it…. Yeah). Still able to move, the soldiers quickly melted the ice and began to encircle Kohana. One of the soldiers caught her gaze and said:

"Well, well, well," he grinned evilly, "It's Kasui!" her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in horror.

"What?" Jet said to himself, "How the heck do they know her?"

Kohana tried to escape but they continued to encircle her. She grabbed a thin strip of water and knocked one of the soldiers to the ground, thus giving her an opening. She went for it, but just as she escaped the circle, one of the men shot her with a fire ball and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see the soldier ready to burn her to death when Jet jumped down from the trees and kicked the man to the side. He battled the soldiers until Kohana found the strength, managed to get up and froze them in their tracks. Jet grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the tree house where they caught their breath.

"How… The heck… Did he know…Your name?" Jet said through pants.

"I… Uhh… I don't know…" she said quickly.

"You're not telling me everything," he looked at her and she looked down, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I just can't!" she yelled and ran off to her room.

Jet walked up to Kohana's room and peered through the doorway. She was looking at something he couldn't make it out. He knocked on the doorway. When she heard him, she hid what she was looking at in her pocket and stood up.

"Hey," Jet walked in.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that," she looked at her feet, letting her braid fall over her shoulder.

"No, it's me who should be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me something you were uncomfortable with… I just worry about you…" He smiled and blushed a little.

"I don't blame you. There are things about me that you don't know… And I'm not so sure if I'm ready to tell anyone. Let's just say I have a dark past…" he looked into her eyes.

"Well, when you're ready, you know you can tell me…" she nodded. He started to walk out of the room when she said:

"They're after me. They have been for the past two years," he stopped and turned around in shock.

"Who?" he asked, surprised that she was already explaining everything.

"The fire nation," she gulped and looked at her feet again, "they took me away from my brother and father when I was eight… Then I managed to escape by age twelve. Those four years with them were the worst of my life. I was their slave and had to do every single thing they wanted, and then I was praised with a whip…" he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he looked at her in sorry and understanding, "I will never let that happen to you again," she looked down in guilt, for she still hadn't told him the whole story.


	6. Chapter 5: Love Means Death

**A/N: aww i actually like this chapter.. hehe**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN AVATAR! YOU HEAR ME DEMONS?**

* * *

Chapter 5

Love Means Death

Kohana sat against a tree on a large branch. She started humming a lullaby over and over again. She closed her eyes and sang the words to the song. A cool breeze grazed her cheek as she continued sing.

_Meanwhile at the Tree House:_

After speaking with Long Shot about a surprise attack on a small fire army, he rushed to tell Kohana, for he couldn't do it without her help.

"Hey Kohana," Jet stepped into the room, "I wanted to tell you-" he stopped. The room was empty. He looked around until he found a piece of paper sticking half way out from under a pillow. It was a poem that he recognized, but couldn't remember what the name was. It read:

"Little water baby,

Look into my eyes,

What you want the most,

Hides behind the lies.

Little water baby,

In my arms you sway,

What you want the most,

Is not too far away.

_To Kasui and Tanryoku_

_From Mom_"

Jet looked back at the doorway and put the paper back where he found it. He leapt through the trees until he heard quiet singing. He slowly followed the voice and found Kohana silently crying and singing at the same time. She was singing the same words that were in the poem. He sat next to her on the branch and she ceased to sing.

"I know that lullaby from somewhere, but I can't remember what it's called," she wiped the tears from her face.

"It's a common water tribe song. I don't know if it even has a name," she looked ahead of her into the deep forest. They both gazed forward for a while and Jet put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She leaned against him in comfort and ease when suddenly, there was a huge explosion about a mile from where they were sitting. Kohana stood up in alarm, but Jet laughed and said:

"Hah, don't worry, Long Shot and The Duke are just testing the blasting jelly," a few seconds later, there came a whistle that reiterated three times. Jet's eyes widened in horror as he too leapt to him feet.

"No…" he looked forward, sheer terror consuming her face. Kohana shot her head the side so she was facing Jet.

"What's wrong?" she felt her voice tremble.

"They're in trouble! C'mon!" the two jumped down off the tree and ran through the forest, hoping that that route would help them get to the explosion faster. They kept running until they reached the lake, and to their horror, they saw Long Shot and The Duke drowning. Kohana dove into the water with Jet close behind. They swam out and reached the two, but as they did, they heard a low vibrating horn that could come from only one ship. Looking up, a giant fire navy ship headed towards them from around a corner, thus exposing their hiding spot behind a thick grove a trees that were growing into the water. Kohana grabbed The Duke as Jet swam over them with Long Shot.

"Hang on!" Kohana motioned Jet to hold onto her. When he did, she slapped the water with the heel of her hands, sending them backwards onto the shore and knocking the ship over into the water (As seen in episode 4). Long Shot began coughing violently, still slightly aspirating on lake water. Jet helped him choke it up, but The Duke remained unconscious. Kohana looked down on the small boy and leaned him over her lap so he was lying flat. Jet ran to her side.

"Is he breathing?" Jet looked from the Duke to Kohana.

"No…" she said, "Hold on. I can help him." She took a deep breath in through her nose and out her mouth. Letting her hand hover a few inches from the boy's chest, she slowly pulled her hand up over his throat and then over his mouth. She tipped his head back, pinched the air and lifted her hand up, bringing the water out of his lung (also seen in episode 4). He coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Kohana felt tears well up in her eyes and she sat him up, holding him close to her. Jet embraced the two and Long Shot joined (Awwww!).

"Thank you…" The Duke snuggled into Kohana's arms when the little group hug dispersed. Jet picked him up and carried him back through the forest.

"Are you ok?" Kohana put her hand on Long Shot's shoulder, "You look like you just saw a spirit…" She looked at him and he stopped walking.

"They asked where you were…" He looked at her, scared, "I told them I didn't know you but they didn't believe me. How… How did they know you?" she was silent.

"They said that if we told them where you were, they wouldn't hurt us. When we didn't tell, they shot fire at the barrels of blasting jelly and the explosion sent us into the water… I think they knew you would help us when you heard the explosion and my warning call…" he stared at her.

"I… I don't know how they knew my name," she said untruthfully. Jet stopped. The Duke began to squirm in his arms and reached out for Kohana.

"I guess he wants you to hold him… Duke, we can't hold you like this for much longer. You're almost ten," The Duke frowned and Jet handed him to Kohana. The Duke had lost his mother when he was very young, so he couldn't remember what it was like to have one. But with Kohana there, he was reminded. Kohana was responsible, mature and protective like a mother. So the Duke convinced himself that she could be his. She was warm and he felt comforted in her arms. He hugged her neck and slowly drifted off to sleep. Finally, he had a mother again.

Long Shot ran to Jet's side and started whispering something to him. _Oh no… _Kohana thought._ He must be telling Jet about those soldiers that were looking for me… What if he kicks me out because I'm what's causing the fire nation to get so close to the tree house?... _Jet looked at her, then back to Long Shot and said something in return.

When they reached the tree house, Kohana laid the Duke in his room and went out to see that Jet was waiting for her. _No. _She thought. _He's gonna get rid of me..._

"Kohana," Jet started and she gulped, "Long Shot told me that the soldiers were looking for you and-" He was cut off by Kohana.

"Okay, I'll leave…" she turned around but he grabbed her arm.

"No, I don't want you to leave. What I was going to say was that maybe this could work to our advantage," she furrowed her brow at him, "we can lure them straight into a trap."

"I think it would be better for everyone if I just left," she looked down. He was holding her hands. She blushed and finished, "The Duke and Long Shot could have died today because of me," she pulled her hands away a backed up a little.

"That wasn't your fault. It was the fire nation's," he stepped toward her, but she just stepped back.

"No. Before, I was scared of leaving. Now I know that it's what I have to do." she turned around and began to walk away, but Jet spun her back into his arms and leaned into her with a kiss. _Wow._ Kohana returned the kiss but suddenly pulled away when she remembered the threat… (Yeah! Another flashback! WOOOOO!)

He was juggling the fire balls in his hands.

"Tada!" he looked at her. She was glaring at the ground, "So my humor doesn't amuse you, eh?"

"Nothing about you does!" she slapped him with a strip of water, but he hit her with a fire blast in return.

"I've tried to be your friend," he shook the water from his face, "but now you've lost that privilege." He kicked her and she fell over, moaning in pain.

"I saw that boy you were talking to… I remember being twelve… That's when you want to start meeting people," he grinned nastily at her, "You like him, don't you?" her glare turned into a worried look. He laughed, bent down and said in her ear:

"You shouldn't have hit me. Don't bother with him. Because now, I'm going to kill anybody you love." He laughed and walked away.

"No… That didn't just happen… I can't!"

"Kohana, please… I don't see why we can't be-"

"Because he'll kill you!" she dropped to her knees and began to sob.

He backed up.

"W-What?" he looked at her, slightly nervous.

"The fire bender. The one who killed my mother and kidnapped me. He threatened to kill anyone I… Anyone I loved… I can't let that happed to you." He bent down next to her and grinned.

"You… Love me?" He smiled. She blushed so noticeably that Jet received his answer. He put his finger under her chin and moved her head so she was facing him. Again, he slowly leaned in to kiss her, but this time, Kohana couldn't pull herself away. She liked him so much and wanted to be with him. When he finally pulled away he said:

"… I love you too," he then he kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 6: Revenge Part 1

A/N: Yipee! another chapter up...sorry it took me so long. Well... Hope ya'll like it DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN AVATAR...but i soon will.. Grins evilly 

Chapter 7

Revenge

"What are you doing?" The Duke stood there grinning. Immediately, Kohana and Jet pulled away, blushing.

"Nothing, Duke," she couldn't help but smile. Jet was a good kisser, "Go back to bed. It's getting late."

"Can you read me something," she nodded.

Jet stood outside the Duke's room waiting for Kohana to finish. When she stepped out, Jet took her hand and they walked together for a few minutes. He finally said:

"What was your mother like? ... If you don't mind my asking," they sat down on a bench.

"Well, for one thing, she was probably the most beautiful woman in the entire south pole. My Father used to always say how lucky he was to have her… Everyone said that I looked just like her. Same reddish-brown hair, same medium blue eyes, even the same nose, which was very fortunate on my account considering that my father had a horrible nose," She laughed and looked at Jet who was about two or three inches taller than her, "I don't know what happened to him… Or my brother…" Jet wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace and said:

"Don't worry. I know you'll find them again," when he let go of her, she took out what she had been looking at before.

"This is a water tribe stone. My father carved it for my mother before she died. It was supposed to be on a necklace, but he never ended up getting the cloth to put it on. Before I was kidnapped by the fire nation, he gave it to me to remember her," she put in Jet's hand and he examined it. It had a moon with a stream underneath.

"The stream is for Kasui, right?" she nodded and he handed it back, "It's beautiful."

They stayed quiet for about five minutes when they decided to go back to their rooms. When they reached Kohana's room she said:

"Why don't you come in and tell me about your mother," he smiled. They sat on the bed and he began:

"I surprisingly don't remember her that much," Kohana laid down looking up as she listened, "my dad had gone off to war while my mother had to work three jobs to keep us alive…" he as well laid down they stared at the ceiling. Jet finished:

"One day when she was at work, the fire nation came for taxes. She didn't… They killed her… and took me… The villagers managed to get me from them, but it was too late for my mom. My dad never returned to everyone assumed he was dead," she turned over so she was facing him.

"I'm really sorry…" she looked at him.

"Hey, you've been through the same thing. Don't be sorry," he took her had and put it on his shoulder and put his hand on her waist. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms (aww! Hehe!).

Kohana slowly opened her eyes to see Jet just inches away from her.

"AH!" she yelled and fell off the bed. Jet awoke with a start.

"WHERE!" he sat straight up. Kohana got up clutching her arm (which she fell on).

"Are you ok? What the heck just happened?" Jet looked around, bewildered.

"Sorry… I uh… Fell off the bed," he tried desperately to hold in his laugh and let out a snort.

"It's not funny!" she folded her arms.

"Actually, it sorta is… no offense," he laughed. She just frowned.

"Aww c'mon," he stood up and put his face close to hers, "I was just kidding." He kissed her and said"

"Wanna go get breakfast?" she smiled and gave in.

"Alright, alright," he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They walked down to the dining area as if they were conjoined at the hip.

After breakfast, on their way back, Smellerbee ran up to them.

"Jet, Kohana, you have to hurry!" he panted, the red paint on his face slightly smudged, "Fire benders! Down and the cliff! Pipsqueak, Long Shot, The Duke and Sneers are already on their way down!" the three of them ran through the trees and leapt to the ground when they saw Pipsqueak knocked out and fire nation soldiers tying up Long Shot, The Duke and Sneers to a tree.

"Stay here," Kohana whispered to Jet and Smellerbee. She ran out into the clearing getting fire benders out of the way with water balls. She rushed over to the tree where the three guys were tied up but three soldiers stood up and backed her away, ready to release all of their fire power. She made desperate attempts to rescue her friends but was unsuccessful. She was stopped when a low voice sent a shiver up her spine.

"Hello, Kasui," she gulped and turned around, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

A/N: WHOO! CLIFFHANGER! 


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge Part 2

Chapter 7

Revenge Part II

A/N: Sorry this took so long

I had OGTs last week and it kind of got me behind in my story. So here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR. A LOT OF THE TRICKS WERE USED FROM THE SHOW AND I DON'T OWN THOSE EITHER!

She looked into the fiery eyes of her mother's murderer AND her captor. She gasped in horror and dropped a large amount of water onto him. He came towards her, but she reiterated the attack three times. The man raised his index finger as if to say something but she dumped more water on him. He tried shooting fireballs at her when he found himself freezing and he couldn't move. Jet burst out into the clearing.

"Jet! What are you doing! You need to get the others and leave!" she tried to push him away but he resisted.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

"NOW!" the frozen fire bender yelled. Suddenly an arrow split through Jet's shoulder and he yelled. Kohana screamed and tried to support Jet, who was leaning forward on her in pain. She looked up and saw a fire nation archer, propped on a branch. She knocked him off with a water whip and helped Jet behind a tree. She broke off the front end of the arrow as he groaned in pain.

"This is really going to hurt, and it's going to bleed more, but you have to trust me…" she looked away and yanked the arrow out the other end, Jet screaming in agony. Then she made gloves of water over her hands and cupped them on both sides of the wound. Jet was breathing heavily when he felt the pain begin to disintegrate.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," she took her hands off his shoulder.

"What did you do?" he examined his immaculate shoulder.

"I have healing powers. Some water benders have them," she stood up, "Please wait here… I don't want you to get hurt again, or worse, killed." He stood up in front of her, put his hand on the nape of her neck and kissed her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just don't want _you_ to go back out there."

"Jet, I have to… That's him… That's the man that ruined my life… I'm not going to let him get away without first getting my revenge," she ran back out. Two soldiers were melting the ice off of the fire bender, but Kohana interfered by throwing the men down the hill with a large wave. It, however, was too late because the murderer was defrosted enough knock Kohana off her feet with a shot of fire.

"Admiral, we found these two hiding," said one of the two soldiers that appeared from the forest and tied Smellerebee to the tree with the other rebels while the other soldier held a knife to Jet's throat and said:

"You take one more step over here, little girl, and your boyfriend dies," he grinned, exposing his disgusting snaggle tooth. Kohana felt tears fell up in her eyes. This was just what she was trying to prevent. She felt a hand on her back.

"If you come with us, we'll let your friends go and-" he was cut off by a whip of water on his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. He stood up quickly in anger.

"Sir," the soldier said, "should I kill 'im?"

"No… If miss Kasui wants to fight then we'll let her," he smiled and readied in a fighting stance.

"Kohana, no!" Jet pleaded, "Don't do this!"

"Ahah," the admiral grinned, "Still afraid of your name, I see?" Kohana looked at Jet.

"I'm sorry…" she looked back at the admiral, "This man ruined my life… And he's not getting away!" his grinned turned into a worried look when he saw an enormous wave in front of him. It crashed down on him and he stumbled to his feet. She froze him into a sphere of water, but he blew it up with a fire blast. The explosion was so powerful that it sent Kohana flying. She knocked into a tree and fell into a large tub of water that was used for travelers. She didn't resurface. Then children turned away in fear, hoping she would come up soon. Kohana jumped to the surface and rose a cylinder of ice, cutting thin disks of ice and shooting them toward the fire bender. He yelped and ducked as one sliced the top of his finger. He rose in rage throwing as much fire as possible at her. She took a water whip, dropped it in a circle around her on the ground and froze it.

"Ooh," he smirked, "Nice circle. What's in gonna do, protect you?" he laughed. She grinned and rose her hands, turning the circle of ice into a circle of ice spikes (original trick!) She sent all of them spiraling towards her enemy and left the few behind her in place. He melted the stalagmites that were shooting in his direction and looked up. Kohana was standing on the remaining ice spikes and sent a long path of ice straight for him but it instead went behind him. She skated down the ice toward him and then around. She shot more water at the admiral and continued to freeze an ice path all while sliding down it. Right when Kohana was on the other side of him, the fire bender knocked her off the ice path and she fell to the ground.

"You've improved, I see," he hovered over her and she frowned at him, waiting for the worst. Jet caught the soldier holding him off guard and rendered him unconscious. He untied the three boys and awoke Pipsqueak. The others ran back but Jet stayed and tripped the admiral. He helped Kohana up but arrows shot through the sky, pinning him to a tree.

"Why me," he said humorously as if he didn't care that the remaining soldier was tying him up.

"You've failed, Kasui," he laughed, "it sure was nice to look at your face when you mother died," he mimicked her mother in a fake voice, "Be strong! I will always live in your heart!" he laughed hysterically. When he stopped, he said:

"I sure enjoyed killing your mother… And now I'm going to enjoy killing you!" he grinned and spread his legs and arms, ready for anything…. Almost anything. Kohana turned away, her eyes brimming with tears. She yelled and spun into a tall spiral of water (episode 2 and 20). Jet, the admiral, and the soldier all had open mouths and widened eyes as the gaped up at the water bender. She shot water at him and he fell over. She landed and bent the water into a ring around her. She pushed the water out and both the soldier and the admiral flew backwards. Kohana fell to her knees, for that trick took a lot of energy out of her. Realizing that Jet was still tied, she ran over and untied him. They walked over to the motionless body of the admiral. Kohana gripped Jet's hand, worried if he awake and kill them. She gasped in horror and buried her face in Jet's shoulder. The man had fallen onto his sword and it was sticking up through the side of his stomach.

"Oh no…" she looked at his body then to Jet, "I… I didn't mean to kill him."

"No, of course you didn't," he held her close to him.

"What have I done?" she looked scared.

"You put a stop to a sick man. It was an accident. Don't be so hard on yourself…"

"What happened to the other guy? He was just lying down over there…"

"I don't know… But I have feeling he'll be coming back, and with more people," he looked around, "Let's get out here." They ran together back to the hide out.


	9. Chapter 8: Safe At Last

**IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long. Ok… I can only take partial credit for this chapter because most of it was written by my friend. Yea she wanted to right a chapter and I was like w/e go ahead… If you think it's like bad then please tell me because I was unsure about posting this chapter. My friend said that people wouldn't care. Lol she thinks that people wont care because it's HER work… sooooo…. Here you are!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS! ENJOY! This chapter may offend people, so if you are easily offended, you have been warned!**

Chapter 8

Safe at Last

It had been a day since the fight and Kohana was still slightly dazed from it. Jet, on the other hand, was happier than ever. The man who could have brutally killed him was dead, which meant that he and Kohana were free to be together without having to worry that someone was going to slaughter him. He ran over to Kohana who was sitting on a bench with her head down. He knew exactly what he wanted, but wasn't sure if it was what Kohana wanted. He slapped himself in his mind. _You idiot, _he thought, _the poor girl can barely talk… I seriously doubt she would want to... besides, you're both too young anyways._

"Hey," he said sitting next to her.

"…"

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"…Umm… Maybe later," she continued to stare at her feet.

"Look, Kohana, you're going to have to forget about all of this… So what, he's dead, you didn't kill him… he fell on his sword, it was an accident," he said

"It's not that… when I did that bending move, you know the water tornado think?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well my father was an excellent water bender. When I did it, I could hear his voice in my head. I had never done that trick before, let alone learned it… He's alive, Jet… I can feel it," she shivered, "and I think my brother is too."

"That's great… But… how do you know? I don't want you to get too excited just to be disappointed…" she smiled and took his hands.

"I know he's alive,"

"Sooo… Now do you wanna go for a walk?" she giggled

"Sure, why not," they got up hand in hand and walked through the forest. They walked until Jet said:

"You know, now that that creep is gone, we don't have to worry about being together…" she new he was implying something so she played along.

"That's right," she said casually.

"…Yeaaaaah," he tried to get her to follow.

"Mm hmm," she kept him hanging, playing hard to get. He couldn't take it anymore. He stopped her, gently pushed her against a tree and kissed her, deeper than before. She closed her eyes in contentment. She was good… Too good. When he pulled away he said:

"You're making me crazy," he smiled

"I try," she responded, kissing him back.

He WAS crazy. Crazy about her. _Does she feel the same way about me? _Jet often doubted himself, so he questioned how she felt.

"You… Love me, right?" he hesitated.

"Would I be here if I didn't? Why would you think that I didn't love you?"

"Well cause, I guess I kinda wanted to-…" he stopped, catching himself in time.

"… Wanted to what," she smiled slightly.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," she looked disappointed. She wanted him to finish… She really wanted to… _No! _She hit herself mentally. _He wouldn't want to…_

**A/N: Ahh the plot thickens!**

They walked back to the hide out in silence, both too embarrassed and shy to say anything. They were both thinking about each other. Thinking about being together. What could happen?

It was getting dark, so Jet took Kohana back to her room.

"Well, goodnight," she said smiling. She walked into the room, unaware that Jet had followed her in. He shut the door and she turned around

"W-What are you doing," she tried not to giggle. He walked slowly over to her and kissed her neck. That was it. He wasn't, no couldn't, wait any longer. There was something about her that just made him go insane for her. He lifted his head, pulled off his shirt and continued to kiss her. Kohana felt tingles shoot through her body. She was nervous but excited. She put her hand on his chest as their lips met. He shivered for a split second, giving Kohana a hint that he was anxious himself.

"You scared too?" she asked and he stopped.

"…Yeah," he looked at her and stroked her hair. He slowly removed the tie from her water tribe robe and pulled it down her arms causing both of them to bush. He picked her up bridal style, put her on the bed and laid on top of her. He pulled the sheets over the two of them, wishing the night would never end.

-In the morning- (This was when I started writing)

Jet's chin rested on Kohana's abdomen as she stroked his messy hair. He sighed in contentment, having finally been able to be with the one he loved. And now, nobody was gonna kill him for it. Why couldn't they just lie there forever, he thought. Never in six years had he been so happy. Kohana made his happy. She made him forget about the fire nation and his grieving towards his parents' death. His head slowly moved up and down from her breathing. He climbed toward her face and kissed her, then flopped to the side. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her close to him. She allowed him to pull her closer as she snuggled into his chest. They laid there until Jet said:

"How do you do it?" he smiled

"Do what?"

"I've always been a moody person… But you've made me change… Made me so happy," he hugged her tighter.

"I could say the same about you," she sighed, "I guess we were just… Made for each other…" (I know, that was totally mushy, BUT I HAD TO DO IT!)

There was a knock at the door and both gasped as they scrambled out of bed, grabbing their clothes. They finished dressing and acted casual when Sneers opened the door.

"Hey Koha-… Jet… What are **you **doing here so early?" Sneers grinned. Jet glared at him.

"We were just discussing the attack from the other day," Kohana lied, "So… Did you need help with something?" Sneers looked back at her and said:

"Yeah… There are two guys here… ones middle aged and the other one is about sixteen with a weird ponytail. They're looking for you…" Kohana jumped up, grabbed Jet's hand and rushed out of the room with a huge smile consuming her face. When they reached the two visitors, she skidded to a stop and screamed:

"DAD! RYOKU!" she ran to the older man and he began to sob violently, hugging Kohana until she couldn't breathe. Then she tackled the teenager to the ground, laughing. They got up and he hugged her as well. Jet just stood there along with Sneers, Smellerbee, The Duke, Long Shot, and Pipsqueak, all gaping at the water tribe family. Kohana lead her father and brother over to the band of rebels. The one known as Ryoku gave a look of disgust and whispered to Kohana:

"Are they always so dirty?" she giggled.

"Dad, Ryoku, these are the Freedom Fighters… They've taken care of me lately," both water tribe men stared at the rebels, "This is Sneers, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Long Shot, Smellerebee… And Jet," Jet and Kohana smiled at each other while Kohana's father and Ryoku exchanged looks of confusion. Jet walked up and said:

"It's an honor to meet both of you… Kohana's told us a lot about you," he offered a hand and Kohana's father shook it but Ryoku crossed his arms. _Why is it that everyone's brother hates me? _Jet thought.

"Jet and his friends have saved me numerous times…" Kohana blushed

"Ryoku," his father said, "Be kind. We owe Jet and the others for you sister's life." Ryoku scowled and shook Jet's hand.

Kasui, we must leave soon… Admiral Zhao is still out there looking for us."

**A/N: Notice anything about that name. Lol obviously. THE PLOT THICKENS AGAIN!**

Jet and Kohana looked at each other.

"Dad… He's… He's dead…"

"But…How?" she looked at him in guilt, "You killed him! Kohana of all the things-"

"Sir, it was an accident," Jet interrupted, "She didn't mean to…"

"I did the water tornado trick and he fell back onto his sword… I'm sorry…" she looked down

"You did the water tornado!" Kohana looked up in shock.

"…Y-Yes…"

"That's amazing! What else can you do?" Kohana was confused as to why her father was so excited but took him down to an open spot in the forest to show him some the water bending moves she knew. While at the tree house, Ryoku scrutinized Jet until he had to say something to remove his untrusting gaze.

"Sooo…" Jet was getting anxious

"You like my sister, don't you?" he continued to glare at him, "Stay away from her. Numerous people have hurt her in the past few years. I wasn't able to help her then, but I can now.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I would never hurt Kohana," Jet smiled and Ryoku just walked away, growling something about cheese.

**A/N: WHEWW! That took forever… Three days to be exact… hmm… I'm going to go rest my fingers. Peace out. Hope you didn't hate that chapter! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Jealousy

A/N: Good Chapter I think… And this chapter leads to the meeting of the avatar and his companions in later chapters… or for Jet… Meeting again… heh heh. Good stuff.. sniffs… Yump. I use three periods a lot. Hmm. I will try and cease.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN AVATAR, DO I. OR YODA FROM STAR WARS. LOL.

Chapter 9

Jealousy

Jet began to get jealous. It was a miracle that Kohana's father and brother were in good health, but she was spending all of her time with them. She was so busy and didn't even have time for him. _Three days, _he thought, _It's been three days since we've spent time together. _He trudged over to where Kohana and her father were bending together.

"Um… Hey, Kohana," he rubbed the back of his head. She didn't respond at first, too consumed in her bending.

"…Um… Hi. Could you hold on for just a second?" he looked down.

"Yeah, sure… I'll just be over here… By the pond… If you're wondering where I'll be…" She nodded, still watching the water she bended. He sighed and walked to the pond, slumping down against a tree. He looked back at the two. Kohana finished off their routine and her father clapped. Jet looked back, throwing a stone in the water.

Kasui," her father said, "You've improved greatly, but I think it's time to take a break. Besides, it looks like someone is waiting for you," he grinned, making her turn, trying to hide her blush. She walked over to Jet who was glaring at the water.

"Hey," she sat beside him, "isn't it great that my dad and brother are alive? I thought I would never see them again."

"It's great," the sarcasm oozed from his voice, "Now you can spend ALL of your time with them," he sharply emphasized 'all'.

"I know, I'm sorry… I did get a little carried away with the water bend-"

"Naw, you think?" he hissed.

"Oh ok! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't seen my family in so long!" she stood up clenching her fists. He stood up as well, but since he was a few inches taller, he towered over her and said:

"Then why don't you just go home with daddy and big brother! You've obviously forgotten about me!" Her glare turned into a look of melancholy as tears filled her eyes.

"Fine," she whispered and turned in the other direction, her braid nearly striking his face as she whipped around, then ran back to the tree house. Jet yelled and kicked the tree next to him so hard that he grimaced at the pain searing through his foot. He threw a larger stone into the water and groaned.

"What have I done? Way to go, Jet," he looked back through the vacant forest and squinted. When he reached the hide out, Kohana was cramming her few belongings into a water tribe sack.

"Kohana, please, I'm really sorry… You have to believe me," he pleaded. She stood up and replied:

"You know, I don't know what to believe anymore, Jet!" she walked toward the door, which Jet was blocking, and he stopped her.

"Don't touch me," she tried to get by but he pulled her close to him. She pushed against his chest, struggling to get free, but her attempts failed for his hug was too strong. When she finally gave up, he whispered in her ear:

"Please, I'm so so sorry," he embraced her tighter, "I love you."

"It's a bit too late for that," she ripped away from him, "I can't believe you would do this… Especially after the other night," memories flooded into the room and a lump formed at Jet's throat. Quickly, a tear fell from his eye and Kohana stared at him in shock. She had never known Jet to be a person who cries for such a reason.

"Why?" she heard her voice shake.

"I guess I just got… got jealous. I was afraid I was loosing you," he looked at his feet, aware of her deep blue gaze upon him.

"You weren't loosing me. I just wanted to spend time with my family. And I admit that I did get carried away with my water bending and I said I was sorry. But I didn't expect that… that display… It's just not like you," he looked up at her.

"I know," he rested his hand on the back of her neck, "I truly am sorry, Kohana. I promise it will never happen again." He slowly leaned closer to her, unsure if she would pull away. She turned her head to the side and refused to look at him. He dropped his head. He couldn't blame her.

"Will you stay? Please," she rolled her eyes and dropped her sack, not looking too satisfied. He grinned and hugged her, apologizing again. There was a knock at the door. Kohana's father opened the door as Kohana pulled away from Jet.

"Kasui, I have some news that's both good and bad. We have been invited to the North Pole by your uncle, Chief Arnook! But if we are to make it before the storm that is rapidly approaching, we must leave no later that sundown," he looked over at Jet, "I'll give you some time to say goodbye." And with that, he left. Kohana stood there with an open mouth

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Jet pointed to the door, "You can't leave! Please, stay here with me." She was silent.

"Jet, I need to go… My father was telling me that I am going to learn from a water-bending master. I have to meet him. And my cousin, Yue, who I haven't seen in over nine years, will want me to be there for her wedding. I'm sorry, but I have to go," He dropped his head and picked up her bag, walking out of the room. They jumped from the trees and froze in there tracks at what they saw.

"Is that a…? Dad since when have we acquired a flying bison?" Kohana gaped in awe.

"It was sent by none other than the Avatar!" Her father laughed, "His name is-"

"Appa?" Jet whispered.

"Whoa, hold on just a second," Kohana said, "You know this animal?"

"Yeah," he wasn't going to lie, "The Avatar passed through our forest a few months ago…" He hung his head, refusing to look at Kohana and held out her sack. When she didn't take it he looked up. She bit her lip and he saw her eyes water. As disappointed in him as she was, she really didn't want to be apart from Jet. She hugged him and he too felt like crying.

"Wait a minute," she pulled away, "can't Jet come with us?" Jet looked confused. He thought she was still mad at him.

"Why didn't I think of that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Kohana, my brother isn't expecting anyone else," Kohana's father started.

"Dad, he's just one person…" She gave him a sad look and he sighed, holding is forehead.

"Well I suppose it's up to Jet whether he wants to go or not…" Jet turned to his Freedom Fighters and walked over to Pipsqueak and Long Shot.

"Pipsqueak, take care of these guys," Pipsqueak nodded, "and Long Shot, I want you to keep everybody out of trouble. You're in charge." The young archer smiled at such authority. The Duke began to cry and ran over to Kohana, hugging her.

"Mommy, please don't leave!" his sobs became more violent and Jet and Kohana said in unison:

"MOMMY?" Pipsqueak started choking on the berries he was eating. Ryoku's eye twitched and he fell over as Kohana's father picked at his ears, making sure he heard right.

"Duke, I'm not your mom…" he nodded.

"I know, but you're the closest thing to one…" she laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry, Duke. We'll be back," she got up and Jet helped her onto Appa while Kohana's father dragged the dazed Ryoku up as well."How do you get this thing to fly?" Kohana's father looked around as if there were some button to start an engine. Jet just laughed.

"Yip, yip," he said casually and the bison took off.


	11. Chapter 10: Brother Sister Rivalries

A/N: Yes I know this took a long time but I am quite busy. High school can be tough you know! Well actually, freshman year is exceptionally easy. Hmm… with that, I give you chapter ten

ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR

Oh and a special thanks to Patience Halliwell, Sukia Fire, and Dolphin Water, for being the best reviewers! SQUEEE!

Chapter 10

Brother Sister Rivalries

They sat silently on Appa for ten days with few pit stops on the way. It was about eight at night and they were eating leftovers from their visit to an earth kingdom village.

"Arfh wih thurt ent?" Kohana said with a full mouth. Never had she been so hungry, not even when she was held captive by the fire nation.

"Kasui, chew your food," Ryoku scowled, "No one can understand you." Jet laughed. She glared and swallowed.

"Are we there yet?" she said it slowly, mocking her brother.

"Well," Kohana's father groaned, "If we continue to fly with few stops, we'll make it in about three more days."

"UGH," Ryoku fell back and laid in silence.

By the third day, they were all at each other's throats

For example:

Night 1:

Ryoku poked his sister's face. She awoke with a start to see blackness.

"What time is it?" she looked around

"It's time for you to GET OFF OF ME!" when her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was lying with her head on his back. She growled and got up.

"Get over it. It was just an accident!"

Morning 2:

"Hey Ryoku," Kohana said

"Yeah?"

"There's something on your shirt,"

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"I don't see anything,"

"Can you see this?" Ryoku felt cold water hit his face and he fell backwards.

Afternoon 2:

"Dad! Ryoku's snoring again!" Kohana's father sighed and shook Ryoku awake.

"Son, you're snoring again,"

"WHAT? I DO NOT SNORE!"

"Then what do you call this?" Kohana made the face of what looked like a dying rodent and made gagging and snorting sounds. Jet burst out laughing and Ryoku said:

"Hey, Jet,"

"What," he said still laughing

"Are you looking for something?"

"Um… No…" Kohana knew what was coming

"Cause I think you left your brain back at your little play tree house," Jet stopped laughing and 'hmphed'.

"Ryoku, I've heard better come backs from a turkey sandwich,"

I think you get the point… back to the story.

It was the afternoon of the third day. They were almost there.

Kohana searched through their food sack, but to her dismay, found nothing.

"RYOKU!" she screamed. Both Jet and Ryoku who were napping shot up and looked at her in horror.

"You ate the rest OF OUR FOOD!" she charged at him but Jet grabbed her arms and held her back.

"LET ME AT 'IM!" she flailed around, but Jet's grip remained tight. Her father rolled his eyes and said:

"Please, Kasui, settle down. We're almost there,"

"Gee, Kasui, is it that time of month again?" Ryoku grinned in triumph. Kohana glared at him and Jet slightly blushed. She stormed off to the other side of the saddle and leaned over, bending some water from the ocean beneath them.

"I don't get it," Ryoku yawned, "We should be there by now."

"Be patient, Ryoku," his father looked around, "We're almost there." Jet sat beside Kohana and put an arm around her. He watched her water bending in awe. She sighed and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry that my brother is being such a jerk," she said after a while, "Has he played the 'stay away from my sister' thing yet?" Jet smiled.

"Yes. Yes he has," she groaned and shot an evil glare at her brother. He either hadn't noticed, or was very good at ignoring her icy stare.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt, Kohana. He's just being a good brother and protecting you," with that comment, Ryoku grinned, making both Jet and his sister aware that he was listening to their conversation. She couldn't help it. Kohana's glare turned into a weak smile. As much as they fought, and as much as Kohana believed he hated her, Ryoku cared. He loved his baby sister and wanted her to be safe, no matter how made they were at each other.

"Well, now that family feud is over, I present to you, The North Pole!" Kohana looked up at the beautiful sight, her eyes shining. They had finally made it.

A/N: Yeah this chapter ended up really long so I had to split it up. New chapter soon!


	12. Chapter 11: UmmUntitled

A/N: hey readers

Sorry that took so long but my mother banned me from FacFiction for a WHOLE week. It's like getting off of drugs. Yes I know that I have an unhealthy addiction to this site… NOT MY FAULT…

DISCLAIMER: SO SICK OF SAYING THIS THAT I CLIMBED UP TO MY ROOF AND NEARLY THREW MY SELF OFF. SO WHY DON'T WE SAVE ME THE SECONDS IT TAKES TO TYPE THIS AND YOU CAN ASSUME WHAT I DON'T OWN… THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT.

Chapter 11

Umm… untitled

They were finally at the North Pole.

Appa landed in the water and Kohana observed the many water benders carefully as they melted a large portion of the ice wall leading to the village. Appa halted when they reached the heart of the city and Kohana slid off the bison, thankful to see land again. Her father, Ryoku and Jet jumped off as well, equally happy to stretch their legs. Kohana was stretching when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kohana?" she turned around in shock

"Katara!" the two friends hugged but Katara froze when she saw who accompanied Kohana. Kohana looked back at Jet who was rubbing Appa's belly and she giggled.

"Jet, I want you to meet somebody!" he turned around smiling, but his smile faded when he realized who she was talking about and his eyes locked with Katara's. When Kohana looked back at both of their expressions she said:

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Katara hissed. Jet walked warily to Kohana's side.

"Do you know each other?" Kohana looked from Katara to Jet.

"I'm afraid so," Jet said gloomily.

"Jet!" Kohana's father said from behind, "Could you help me with our bags? Ryoku's busy vomiting from the trip and is incapable of helping me at this time." Kohana's father almost seemed sarcastic, but Jet quickly ran over, happy to have an excuse not to make any contact with Katara.

Katara stared at Kohana with concern

"Kohana, what is he doing here?"

"Well I invited him to come… Why?" Kohana looked at her friend in confusion.

"He's insane. He tried to tried to flood a whole village…" Kohana frowned at her accusation.

"That's impossible… He wouldn't do that…" she said

"That's what I thought too, but trust me, I was there when he did it. Hey, Sokka! Aang!" the two boys rushed over.

"Kohana?" Sokka said, "Wow long time no see!" Kohana smiled.

"You guys, tell Kohana about how Jet tried to flood that earth kingdom village," Katara said.

"Yep. The guy's down-right crazy," Aang started.

"If I ever see his face again I think I'll--" Sokka's eyes found Jet helping Kohana's father and he glared in rage, "WHY THE HECK IS HE HERE?"

"Look Kohana," Katara finished, ignoring Sokka's yells of anger, "He attempted murder. You can't trust him." Kohana stared at the three of them in shock. Jet ran over and said:

"Hey Kohana, do you want me to--" when she heard him coming, she back away. He stepped closer to her but she just stepped back even further. Jet looked over to see Aang, Sokka and Katara all glaring at him.

"What did you say to her!" he hissed.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're an insane FREAK who flooded a town!" Sokka shouted. Jet felt his feet chill and realized he couldn't move them.

"Give him what he deserves, Kohana," Katara had frozen him to the ground and he knew what she meant for Kohana to do. He watched the water rise of from the ground in fear as Kohana formed it into a water whip.

"Is this true?" Her voice shook with anger and doubt.

"Kohana, look… I've changed…" he struggled against the ice encasing his feet. She turned her head, not letting any of them see her expression. That was all she needed to hear. She was ready to fire at him when she saw Jet's face. It was a mix of emotions form fear to sorrow and guilt. She bit her lip. Jet felt his feet thaw and watched Kohana's water fall to the ground with a splash as she ran to the hut which they were attending.

"She's always been soft," said Sokka grumpily.

"You stay away from her, Jet! Don't ruin her life any more than you already have!" Katara stormed off with Aang close behind.

Jet ran to the hut, worried to enter. He opened the door, but saw no one. Walking in, he heard the door close behind him.

"Why?" he heard Kohana's voice. She stood against the wall, her head down and her arms crossed, a shadow casting over her face making her look dark and depressed.

"What I did was wrong and I know that," He hesitated

"You didn't answer my question," she walked over to him, an unreadable expression on her face, "Why?"

"…Because I wanted revenge," Kohana looked down and sat on the bed, burying her face in her hands. Jet knelt down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. Putting a hand on her cheek he said:

"It's in the past now,"

"How can you say that!" she stood up and refused to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"I repaired the damage from the flood,"

"What?" Kohana spun around and he smiled.

"Well, I didn't do it myself, but we paid the villagers enough money that we stole from the fire nation to pay for the damage."

"And you haven't done anything like that since?" she eyed him warily.

"Nope," she sighed in relief. Resting her head on his chest she said:

"What you did was still wrong… But I just hate fighting with you," he hugged her waist tightly.

"I know… me too," they both sighed, "When am I going to meet your cousin?" Kohana gasped.

"Damn, I forgot! We have to be there now!" She grabbed his hand and they ran to the main hall where Kohana's father, brother, uncle, cousin, and master all stood.

"Umm… Hi," she laughed hesitantly, "Sorry I'm late." At spotting her cousin, Kohana squealed and hugged her.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Kasui!" Yue said.

"You too,"

"Sooo," Yue grinned at her little cousin, "Who's your new friend?" Jet walked over and Kohana replied.

"Yue this is Jet. Jet, Yue," They shook hands and Kohana's father interrupted by saying:

"Kasui, this is your master, Master Pakku," Kohana bowed and Master Pakku began:

"I hope you've had rest because we're starting the lesson soon. You will be in the intermediate group with Katara, Aang and few others," she nodded.

"Yes, sir," she turned to Jet, "I might be gone for a while… I'm sure you'll find something to do."

"Yeah, of course," he wasn't exactly sure what, but he knew that being in such a great city, there would definitely be something to do.

A/N: I don't know if anyone's noticed this, but only Kohana's family calls her Kasui. IF YOU KNOW WHY, THAN TELL ME YOUR THEORY IN A REVIEW AND IF YOU GUESS CORRECTLY, YOU WILL GET TO CHOSE ONE OF THREE OPTIONS…BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT WHAT THEY ARE…

**SQUEE!**


End file.
